Customary brake force boosters operate with an evacuated volume. In this context, the difference between the negative pressure of the vacuum and the pressure of the atmosphere is utilized to generate a boosting force. This serves to increase the activation force which is applied by means of (human) muscles, with the result that the actual braking force is composed of the sum of the activation force and boosting force. In contrast, electromechanical brake systems operate without a vacuum. In this context, the brake pressure is generated exclusively by one or more electric motors. A mechanical connection between the brake pedal and the wheel brake or brakes is therefore not present in this system. The resistance perceived by a user, for example at the brake pedal, is generated by the system in the form of feedback.
The connection, composed of electronic and usually hydraulic components, introduces a certain degree of inertia into the response behavior of such electromechanical brake systems. In other words, the systems require their own reaction time between the deceleration request and the actual occurrence of the triggered braking process.
In view of the required reaction time, there is room for improvements in electromechanical brake systems.